The Dark Ben, Part 2
The Dark Ben, Part 2 is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the second part of The Dark Ben story arc, created by Sci. Plot (Morgan Freeman): Previously on this show, a mysterious man attacked Ben, was defeated, thought to be dead, and later lured Ben to Devil's Tower and convinced him to be bad. Now let Part Two begin. (Ben Tennyson): What shall I do? (Man): It was your cousin and your grandfather that brought about the ruin of the future. If you truly care for your future, get rid of them. Ben puts back on the Omnitrix, and transforms into Heatblast, flying towards the Rust Bucket. Gwen and Max exit the Rust Bucket, looking for Ben. '' (Gwen): Where is the dweeb? (Max): Gwen, look! ''Max points to Heatblast coming at them, who proceeds to shoot fire at them. Max grabs Gwen and dodges out of the way, as Heatblast lands on the ground. '' (Max): Ben! (Heatblast): I have to do this. ''Heatblast continues to shoot fire at Gwen and Max, while the Man watches from the top of Devil's Tower. '' (Man): Yes... attack them. Kill them. Do as you are meant to. (Voice): Who are you to attack the mind of Benjamin? Who are you to corrupt his mind and test him as you do now? ''The Man turns around to see Morgan Freeman. '' (Man): You have no power here, Morgan Freeman. Be gone. (Morgan Freeman): You first. ''The Man takes out his flaming sword, as Morgan Freeman takes out his own sword, a sword that has the face of himself on it. The two clash, fighting as Gwen hides behind a tree. '' (Gwen): Grandpa! (Max): Gwen, use one of your spells! (Gwen): I don't have my spellbook! (Max): Well try! (Gwen): Berdi Mordo Nata! ''An energy beam hits Heatblast, making him fly to the ground near the Rust Bucket. Heatblast becomes Ben again, who proceeds to transform into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike runs towards Gwen, who starts running away as the battle cuts to Morgan Freeman Vs the Man's. The Man grabs Morgan Freeman by the neck, and slams him into the top of Devil's Tower. '' (Man): Die Old Man. (Morgan Freeman): I'm immortal so NO. (Man): If you will not die...then you will be something else instead. Something that will not stand in my way! ''The Man throws Morgan Freeman towards the sky, and shoots a red energy at Morgan Freeman who disappears. Suddenly the moon grows Morgan Freeman's face. '' (Morgan Freeman): Great. I'm the Moon. How Anti-climatic. ''It cuts back to the battle below. Frankenstrike pulls up a tree and throws it at Gwen, who barely dodges it. Max comes out of the Rust Bucket with Alien Tech, aiming it at Ben. '' (Max): Ben, don't make me do this. (Frankenstrike): There isn't any hope, Grandpa. But if I do this, I can stop it. I have to join him! (Max): Him? (Voice): Me. ''Max turns his head to see the Man from before. '' (Man): Now Ben... kill the Old Man. '''TO BE CONTINUED IN THE DARK BEN, PART THREE ' Characters Heroes *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Morgan Freeman Villians *Ben Tennyson (wait, what? :O) *Mysterious Man Aliens *Heatblast *Frankenstrike Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100